Out of Reach
by Demonlord5000
Summary: Kenny works desperately to set Karen up with a boy she likes, wanting to make her happy. Though he's not to pleased about who the boy is.
1. Chapter 1

Kenny was sitting on his not so comfy bed, looking through a playboy magazine. He was marveling the woman's figure and-

"Kenny?" The soft voice of his sister came as the door was silently pushed open. Kenny hastily shoved the playboy under his pillow as Karen came in and shut the door behind her.

"What is it Karen?" She looked very nervous about something, which worried Kenny.

"Can I tell you something?" She said quietly, her face red with embarrassment.

"Of course Karen." He pulled her onto his bed gently. "What do you want to tell me?"

"W-what do you do when you like someone but they're out of your reach?" Kenny thought for a moment, then realized something.

"Awww, do you have a crush on someone Karen?" He face turned even redder, if that was even possible, and she buried her head in his pillow. "Sorry!" He pulled her back up. "But why would you want to know this Karen?"

"Because I like this boy, but he already has someone."

"Well… Is this boy nice?"

"Yes, he's really nice! He once gave me his lunch after some girls stole mine!" Kenny's face scrunched up in confusion. Why did that even sound so familiar.

"Is he the same age as you?"

"No, he's older then me. He's in your class Kenny!" Kenny's face flushed.

"Karen, who exactly is this boy you're crushing on?"

"Your friend Stan."


	2. Chapter 2

"Uhhh….." Kenny stared at Karen as if she was crazy. "Sorry, I thought you said you had a crush on Stan."

"I did." Karen replied. Kenny sighed knowing it would be hard to convince her that this was not a good idea.

"Karen, Stan already has a girlfriend, and I don't think your good for him."

"Are you saying I'm ugly!?" Karen asked, distressed.

"No! No, That's not what I was saying at all!"

"I thought you loved me!" Karen whimpered, eyes brimming with tears.

"No, Karen, I do love you!"

"You're lying!" The girl shouted, burying her face in Kenny's pillow to cry.

"_God dammit, now I've really screwed up!" _Kenny thought, watching his little sister cry. _"There's only one thing I can do now. I don't like it but it's the only thing I can do!"_

"Karen." He laid his hand on her shoulder. "How about I try to set you up with Stan?" Karen sat up, her face red and her cheeks stained with tears.

"R-really?"

"Yeah, but I can't promise it'll work." Karen nodded and hugged him.

"Thank you Kenny."

XXXX

"Stan!" Kenny called at school the next day.

"Dude, I don't care what stupid plan you have to make your family less poor, I'm not in the mood!" Stan snapped, almost slamming his locker shut and walking off.

"The fuck just happened?" Kenny asked, confused.

"Sorry, I forgot to tell you." Kyle spoke up, opening his locker. "Stan's all pissy because he got into an argument with Wendy."

"Really?"

"Yeah, he got so pissed at her he called it off."

"…They broke up?"

"Yeah."

"…Stan's….Single?"

"Yes."

"…You sure?"

"Alright Kenny, where's this going?" Kyle asked, annoyed by Kenny's constant asking for confirmation. Kenny sighed.

"My sister has a crush on Stan." Kyle did a double take, barely believing what Kenny said.

"Karen!?"

"Yeah."

"Dude, isn't she like, four years younger then Stan!?"

"Yes."

"And you're OK with this?"

"Hell no!" Kenny snapped. "But I either help her or make her think I hate her."

"Sounds like you got little choice then."

"As long as it makes Karen happy." Kenny turned and walked down the hallway fast, managing to catch up with Stan. "Hey dude!" Kenny greeted gleefully, wrapping an arm around Stan's shoulder. "Heard you left the bitch in the berate."

"Yeah, so?"

"So, there's this girl I think you'd be perfect with. She's really cute and she's a sweet girl."

"Kenny, the last time you tried to set me up with someone, it was Kyle's three month old cousin Lily!"

"I thought you'd appreciate it dude!" Stan shook his head and walked away.

"Yep." Kyle said, walking up to him. "The only reason that failed was cause it was you doing it."

"Then you try."

"Dude, he'll know you sent me to do it!"

"Son of a bitch!" Kyle sighed, knowing Kenny wouldn't relent.

"Dude, you know that dance that's coming up?"

"Yeah."

"I'll make a bet with Stan. And I'll bet him that if he loses it, he'll have to take Karen to the dance."

"Thanks dude, but how can you be sure he'll lose?"

"We hope for the best. Go tell Karen about the plan." Kenny nodded and walked off.

XXXX

"Dude you cheated!" Kyle exclaimed, throwing the controller down.

"Did not!" Stan exclaimed.

"Yeah you did! I saw you entering a cheat code!"

"No, you didn't!"

"Yeah I did!"

"Wanna bet?" Something clicked in Kyle's head.

"Alright, how about this, I'll start the battle with only a fourth of my health, you start with full health. If I win, you'll have to… Take Kenny's little sister to the dance." Stan scoffed.

"Alright, and if I win, you have to take one of the ginger girls to the dance!" Kyle flinched. He really didn't want a ginger date, but he had promised Kenny.

"Deal." The two shook hands and started the game. Five minutes later, Stan was watching in shock as Kyle pummeled his character to the ground.

"H-how did you…"

"It's called skill dude." Kyle answered, looking smug. "I believe there's a six year old you need to aks to the dance.


	3. Chapter 3

"Karen, you're going to break the couch if you keep doing that!" Kenny sighed in an attempt to get Karen to stop jumping up and down in excitement. Kenny had gotten a call from an annoyed Stan asking Karen to the dance, telling the two siblings that Kyle's plan had worked. "Seriously Karen, stop that!"

"But I can't! I'm too happy!" Kenny sighed in defeat. The dance was tonight, and Kenny was glad it was non-formal. They barely had any money to buy Karen a dress of any kind. There was a soft knock on the front door, and before Kenny could react, Karen leapt off the couch and pulled the door open, before giving a hug to a surprised Stan.

"Oh… Uh… Hey Karen." Stan said as he walked into the room. "You coming Kenny?"

"As soon as my date gets here."

"Well, who are you taking?" There was another knock at the door. Kenny moved over and pulled it open, and the blonde girl behind it immediately embraced him.

"Hi Lenny!" Kenny sighed at this attempt at his name.

"Kelly, my name is Kenny." He tried to tell her, but she could barely understand his muffled voice.

"Benny?"

"Kenny."

"Penny?"

"Kenny!"

"Jenny?"

"KENNY!"

"Michael?" Kenny face palmed, giving a groan of defeat. He led Kelly out of the house, trying to ignore Stan and Karen's uncontrollable laughter.

XXXXXX

"They seem to be having fun." Kyle told Kenny as they both got drinks for there dates. Kenny looked over to the other side of the gym. While they weren't dancing, Stan and Karen were talking and laughing.

"At least Karen seems happy." Kenny sighed as he poured Kelly some punch. "So, tell me Kyle, why Bebe?"

"She was up for it." Kyle sighed. "Plus no other girl would go with me. I think they set it up just so Bebe could go with me."

"Be lucky you have a date at all."

"The fuck is that supposed to mean!?"

"Nothing dude! I'm sorry I said that!" Kenny said quickly. "But it does amuse me that Cartman doesn't have a date."

"Yeah!" Kyle laughed. "You know he tried to ask Heidi?"

"Really? What'd she say?"

"Nothing, she just punched him in the face." Both boys burst out laughing. This went on for several minutes until Kyle caught sight of something. "Oh god, trouble." Kenny stopped laughing to look at Kyle.

"What do you mean?"

"The bitch is back." Kenny turned around to look at Stan and Karen again, only to see that another girl had joined them and was talking desperately to Stan.

"Oh god!" Kenny groaned. "Wendy please don't do this now!"


	4. Chapter 4

"I need to do something!" Kenny said as he started to run towards the group. Kyle grabbed him, stopping him.

"Kenny, don't!"

"If you think I'm going to let that bitch ruin my sister's special night, I'll-."

"I think Stan's handling this well enough on his own." Kenny turned back to the group, confused. Stan was now talking to Wendy, and judging by his gestures, he was not getting back together with her.

XXXXXX

"Stan please! Just listen to me!"

"No, _you listen_! I'm not taking you back Wendy! It's fucking over!"

"But I realized how wrong I was!"

"No, you just want to get back with me because no one would take you to the dance!" Wendy shrugged.

"Well…That too."

"Get out of here Wendy! It's over!"

"But I could be a better date to you then that little skank right there!" Wendy objected, pointing to Karen, who started to cry at the verbal abuse. Stan noticed this, and felt his rage building.

"Wendy, I'll give you one last chance to go away with both of your arms not in a cast!"

"So that's it then!? You choose that little slut over me!?"

"She's not a slut! YOU are! You go through boyfriends faster then Cartman goes through a bag of Cheesy Poofs!"

"No I do not! If you're going to be with a little whore like that then-." Stan grabbed the back of Wendy's head, and drove his fist into her face. Wendy stumbled back, blood gushing freely from her nose, and tears brimming in her eyes. Wendy covered her face with her hands and ran from the gymnasium crying. Stan turned to Karen, who was crying as well, though much more softly then Wendy. Stan pulled her into a hug, letting her head rest on her shoulder.

"Shhh. Karen it's alright." He whispered to her softly. "Don't cry Karen. It's okay. I promise I won't let Wendy hurt you." He rubbed her back to try and calm her down. She lifted her head up and looked into his eyes, tears running down her cheeks.

"A-are you going to go back to Wendy?" Karen choked.

"No Karen, I'm never going back to Wendy again."

"P-promise?"

"I promise Karen." Karen let out a weak smile. Stan perked up as a slow song started playing. He looked down at Karen with a smile. "Wanna dance?"

"I…I don't know how to dance." Karen admitted, blushing.

"That's okay, just follow my lead." Stan said as he had her wrap her arms around his shoulders, before placing his hands upon her waist. Karen blushed again. Stan smiled at her, and started leading her into the dance. They looked into each other's eyes, both smiling. After a few minutes, Stan leaned in and gently placed his lips against Karen's. Karen gasped in surprise, breaking the kiss. She looked at Stan for a moment, her mouth open. Stan smiled again, placing his hand softly on her cheek and leaning in to kiss her again. This time, Karen let out a sigh of relief and pressed into the kiss. Stan held her close to him in a loving embrace. On the other side of the gym, Kenny smiled warmly as he observed the scene.


	5. Chapter 5

"Wendy, please tell me why you dragged me over here at three in the morning before I pop you!" The annoyed blonde grunted tiredly.

"Bebe, that little slut has to go!"

"Who?"

"Karen! Kenny's sister! We need to get rid of her!"

"Why?"

"Because she stole my man from me!"

"Wendy, you and Stan broke up, remember? That means that he can date anyone he wants. You just tried to get him back at the worst time. Plus, did you see Karen and Stan together at the dance? They were so adorable together!" Bebe finished with a squeal of delight.

"That little bitch needs to learn not to fuck with Wendy Testaburger!" Wendy snapped, not having even paid attention to what Bebe said. "I'll make her suffer! But I need to make sure I do it before the end of the story!"

**THE END.**

"Oh god dammit! COME ON!"

"Ha! The author owned you Wendy!"

**IMPROTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

**Did you see how I just put Wendy in her place? Of course you did. Now, even though the story's over, doesn't mean you have to worry! I'm planning on making this into a series. So, keep an eye out for the next one. It should be out shortly.**


End file.
